The whole household appliances, such as a washing machine and a refrigerator, vibrate due to an uneven ground. Such instability may change the horizontality of the washing machine and causes stronger vibration, so that noise of the washing machine will be bigger and bigger when the washing machine is used for a long time by such a vicious circle, and customer experience of the product is seriously affected. And such instability may cause damage to a compression structure in a compressor and a housing of the refrigerator due to vibration, and thus may cause extremely poor user experience. Other household appliances also have such problems.
The household appliance is generally provided with a leveling device at the bottom of the housing; when in placement, the household appliance can reach a stable placing state by adjusting the leveling device; and after leveling and being placed, the household appliance can be supported by the leveling device and thus keeps stable.
Taking the washing machine for example, the existing washing machine is generally provided with bolt feet mounted at the bottom of a housing or the whole machine. Each bolt foot comprises a screw, a nut gasket and a rubber gasket, wherein the nut gasket is able to rotate up and down on the screw, and the screw can also rotate up and down in a threaded hole in a base plate of the housing. A height adjustment of the washing machine is achieved by adjusting the lengths of the screws of the bolt feet screwed into the threaded holes in the base plate, and most washing machines are risen by counterclockwise rotating the feet, and lowered by clockwise rotating the feet, and the nut gaskets for preventing from loosening are screwed down to keep the feet steady after the heights of the feet are adjusted.
Although the washing machine can be leveled via adjusting the feet of the washing machine, a user needs to adjust manually; and if the washing machine is heavy or the placing space of the washing machine is small, the user is extremely inconvenient to operate. Furthermore, the vibration of the washing machine also acts on the leveling feet during a long-term working process, so that the leveling feet are prone to be failed to support, and thus the washing machine is placed unevenly.
For example, the existing 8 KG drum washing machine is generally 80 Kg weight that is relatively heavy, so that customers are extremely inconvenient to adjust, and even adjustment is completed, the situation that the washing machine is adjusted to the best state cannot be ensured. When the washing machine is in washing process, and particularly accelerated to 1400 r/min from 0 r/min for spin-drying, once the washing machine is placed unevenly or the foot of the washing machine is failed to support, great vibration may be caused, and use comfort of the customers are greatly influenced.
Furthermore, due to vibration caused by uneven placement of the washing machine, the screws of the feet may be loosened and thus brackets of the feet move vertically, and such instability may change the horizontality of the washing machine and cause stronger vibration. Such vicious cycle leads to bigger and bigger noise when the washing machine is used for the long time, which also causes certain damage to the washing machine and shortens the service life of the same.
In the view of foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.